Classroom of the elite explicit
by Chill123
Summary: Ayanokoji takes advantage of one situation and becomes a lot more sexual. There is a lot more filler in here so that the story feels smoother. Some elements of the original story change.


The Ayanokoji in this story will be a lot more sexual it's m rating for a reason. This will also have a lot of changes from the main story as I include my own filler to make the overall story seem a lot smoother. Also, forgive any spelling mistakes it's hard not to miss a few when a chapter is this big.

* * *

I followed Kushida as she went upstairs in the school building. I thought I had lost her trail but heard the door to the roof open. Making to the know opened the door I saw her putting her bag down. Thinking that she was about to meet someone I was about to leave when she suddenly started talking.

"So fucking annoying"

Her tone was a startling contrast from a few minutes ago. It was so dark that it could have come from a serial killer.

"That little fucking bitch. How annoying do you have to be? Just because you're cute you think you can be such bitch. What a disgusting little bitch." She then started to kick the fence.

Seeing this side of her was very entertaining to me. Especially since she was mad at Horikita which made this situation all the more funnier. But since she was showing her real side and probably doesn't want anyone to know about it I decided to let her be. But when you try to sneak away from anything you always get caught.

She turned at the noise and walked in my direction.

"Did…did you hear me?"

"Would you believe me if I didn't."

"I see…"

She then walked towards me pushing me towards the wall. While I wouldn't usually let this happen I was really curious at what she would do. She then grabbed my throat. I wanted to applaud her for her power play and the psychological tactic. Even if she didn't choke the person just the threat of it would make people talk.

"If you ever tell anyone about this I won't ever forgive you." She really knew how to make a threat, especially with how cold her voice was.

"And if I did tell."

"Then I would say you raped me."

"A good claim but unfortunately false."

"But that's a true claim."

She then grabbed my hand and put it on her bust.

"That's rather straightforward." I tried to pull my hand away but she kept it in place. Not that I tried real hard.

"Your fingerprints are now on my uniform, now that claim isn't false. As you can see I'm being rather serious. I will keep this uniform unwashed and if you ever tell anyone I will give it to the police. Now I hope we are clear."

Now if I wasn't the one in the situation I would have given her a standing ovation. She really put me in a pickle if she was actually serious. She may seem serious to most people if they were in my situation but unfortunately, I saw right through her.

"You are a very good actor Kikyo. If I didn't know better I would say you have been doing this for a long time."

"I'm not acting, I'm deadly serious. I will turn this in if you tell anyone."

"If I was stupid I would believe you. Unfortunately, your body turned against you."

"What?"

Moving her arm away from my throat I then grabbed her other breast making her moan. "You kept my hand on your breasts for too long I felt your nipple get hard. Also if you really wanted my fingerprints you would have only left my hand there for a few seconds but you had left it there for over two minutes. A very good threat just not great execution." I was a little surprised that she hasn't moved my hands yet.

"Well ahh, you better not tell anyone about ahh this."

"Of course it'll be our little secret Kikyo but I think I've been here long enough. Although I want you to answer a question I've been wondering. Did you and Horikita go to the same school in the past?" I felt her body start to shake after I said that.

"Why did she say something?"

"No, I just assumed since you knew her name before she even introduced herself. Well, it's none of my concern anyway just curiosity." She moaned disappointedly when I let go of her to fix that I slapped her ass making her yelp.

"Just never tell anyone about today and we'll be fine. Anyway, let me grab my stuff so we can go back together." When she came back her smile was in place "Let's go Ero Kiyotaka." she said as she put my arm around her shoulder.

"You shouldn't call me an Ero when you enjoyed it so much."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really now." I then reached around and grabbed her boob making her moan.

"Just shut up and keep on groping."

"My my," I said as I followed her order only stopping when we were about to be seen by the cameras.

* * *

When I made it back to my room I had to take a cold shower. Coming out of the shower I checked my phone to see that the group chat had over 50+ messages. Opening it up I saw that Satou had joined the chat by Ike apparently they were friends which was surprising to me considering Ike's attitude towards girls. They then ragged about Horikita and how they might punch her. Deciding to end it before they actually go do it I typed _what would kashida think if she saw this _and turned off my phone. Feeling thirsty I headed to the lobby to get a drink. Once I was done I headed to the elevator looking at the monitor I was surprised to see Horikita after all she usually only stays in her room. Curiosity is always getting the better of me. I decided to hide and follow her once she got out of the elevator. Following around the building I hid once again when I saw her with another person.

"Suzune I didn't think you would follow me this far." the person said.

"Humpf, I'm far different from the girl you once knew Nissan. I came here to catch you."

"Catch me, hmm."

Nissan well it now makes sense why she didn't punch the guy for calling her, her first name.

"I heard you were placed in class D. This means you really haven't changed all these years. You have always been fixated on following me and never focusing on yourself making you blind to your own flaws. Coming to this school was a mistake."

"No… no, I'll show you that I'll make it to class A."

"No, you won't it's pointless." He then grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. "If people knew how disappointing my sister was then I would be humiliated."

"Niisan, I…"

"You need to get it in your head that you can't reach class A." He moved to strike. Deciding that it was better to stop him before he actually struck I ran and grabbed his wrist. "What you" slowly turning towards me with a gleam in his eye.

"A-Ayanokouji-Kun."

"You know if you weren't related I would say you were hitting on her the wrong way. But you should know that it's wrong to hit your sister for such a stupid reason."

"You know I can say the same about your eavesdropping."

"Ayanokouji-Kun Leave please." She sounded very strained. I'd never heard her this vulnerable.

Reluctantly I let him go only to have to immediately step back to avoid a backhand. He then immediately tried to kick me in my blind spot. He had enough power to knock out most people. He then extended his hand. Knowing that he would flip me if I took it I slapped it away.

"You have good reflexes to dodge me and to even predict what I was going to do. What were you taught?"

"Nothing really just a few moves I picked up from movies."

"Really now and you're in class-D too interesting. You seem to have picked a good friend Suzune. Although I'm surprised that you even made a friend."

"He's not my friend, just a classmate."

"Really now such a pity, you continue to confuse independence with solitude. Ayanokouji with you here things may actually get interesting." he then left us alone.

Turning to Horikita I saw that she was just staring at the ground. Deciding to let her have a moment I turned to leave.

"Did you hear everything or was everything a coincidence."

"Well let's just say that curiosity killed the cat that's all."

"Well since you're not going to answer the question, answer this one. What you trained in my brother is a fifth dan in karate and a fourth dan in aikido, not anyone who just learned moves from a movie could doge him you must have been a dan in something."

"Horikita sometimes it's better not to ask about things."

"Can you at least tell me the general art."

"Like I said it's better for you not to know."

"How come you're not telling me anything."

"Suzune you're being quite annoying," I said while giving her a light glare.

"Fine then. Also, don't ever call me Suzune again." She said while giving me a death glare.

"That's fine I was only going to call you that when I need your attention or when you're with your brother."

"That's fine then."

"I was going to ask how serious are you about going to class A."

"I'm deadly serious I'll do anything to reach it."

"Really now anything. Well anyway, I'm just going to tell you that losing a student from our class might halt that progress as we don't know what the ramifications of losing some is."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just a friendly reminder."

"I see your point now however I'm not sure how important they are to the class in general. Maybe losing them could benefit us more than keeping them."

"Maybe but let me ask you who is more physical than Sudo in our class other than Koenji."

"Well, I don't really know maybe you but other than that no one but what does that have to do with anything."

"Well, this school bases points on merit. Now whatever you do with that information is up to you but I think I'm going to go relax."

"I see what you're saying now. We might need Sudo one day for his physical ability. I have a lot to think about. I'll tell you what to do soon."

"Sure."

* * *

After class ended the next day

"Alright Ayanokoji I've decided to help the three idiots but I'm going to need your help."

"That was relatively fast for you to come back and help them. So what changed did my words of wisdom have that much persuasion over you."

"Unfortunately they might have. In any case, it changed my thought process about the three idiots. There must be some reason as to why they were accepted to this school compared to the more qualified individuals. This means that the class needs them in some form and losing them may be detrimental to reaching class A. Now I want you to come with me to help convince Kushida to help us once again."

"Really now you gave me so much grief over her joining the first time but now you want her to join without a complaint."

"Yes because we need her to bring them. No matter how much I don't like it we need her." She started to walk towards Kushida after that. Knowing that if I didn't follow her she would either annoy me or stab me or maybe both."

"Kishida-san I would like to talk to you about something. Would you mind if we talked about it over lunch."

"Well, it must be something important if you're inviting me. Do you mind if we go to the palate I really wanted a coffee," she said with her usual charm.

"I see no problem with that." making it to the cafe Horikita paid for Kushidas' drink while I had to pay for my own even though she forced me to come. Since my drink was a lot simpler to make then Kushidas I sat down first at a booth. Now it was rather obvious that Horikita should have sat next to mas and Kushida would be in front of us. Instead, Kushida had another idea and sat on my side and was practically on me. Horikita didn't seem very pleased with what she did.

"You seem rather close to Ayankonoji-Kun Kushida-san." It was kinda weird that she addressed me with Kun instead of nothing.

"Well, you see me and Kiyotaka have had a rather close friendship recently and I thought you should know." This must have been payback from yesterday even though she enjoyed it. Not only did she get me but the surprised look on Horikitas face was almost priceless.

"Really now I didn't know that." She gave me a death glare as she said that.

"Yeah, It's a pretty recent development we have surprisingly hit it off. He even said he was going to take me shopping in a few days."

You dame witch I never said anything about taking you shopping.

"Really now I didn't know you were that close to Kushida Kiyotaka when did this happen."

I'm so fucked oh well might as well enjoy this. I thought while moving my hand over Kikyo thigh.

"Well, I didn't realize we were that close Suzune. But If Kikyo 'gasp' thinks we are that close than we must be." I was surprised at how low that gasp was. I thought she would make a bigger reaction to my hand ooh well might as well enjoy it. I slowly started to rub my hand against her thigh.

Suzune, oblivious to what I was doing, started to talk to Kikyo about bringing the group back together. Kikyo was doing well to pretend that nothing was happening. I would only talk when I needed as I was partly paying attention to the conversation as my focus was elsewhere. Said focus moved under her skirt as I didn't want anyone to see what I was doing. It wouldn't do me good if I got kicked out of the school for this. It was also great to see how her breath hitched when I went under the skirt and every time my hand got to her core. Though she eventually calmed down after a few passes. To fix that I went over her covered lips that time she gasped but played it off at what Suzune said she even managed to glare at me without Suzune noticing. She retaliated after a few passes by grabbing my boner luckily I showed no emotion. This is one of the few things that I'm thankful for from the white room otherwise we would have both been caught by my gasp. To that surprise, I stopped my teases and went straight over her covered lips and started to rub them through the cloth. Unfortunately, I had to stop after a few seconds as the convocation was done. Kikyo kindly left me with one final squeeze.

"Alright, then I'll call Sudo-ku and the others to meet up here." I had to raise my eyebrow at that could she really make them come here during their lunch. But those desperate fools did come first Ike and Yamauchi with a look that said did you tell them about the group chat but being the asshole I'm I kept my silence.

After Kikyo talking to them a few minutes later, Sudo came in. They then talked about them rejoining in which the desperate duo immediately joined because they were desperate and who wouldn't want to join a group with two beautiful girls even though one's personality could need some adjusting. Sudo took some more convincing but Suzune had made a premade schedule for Sudo in her purse which was weird that she knew his schedule but whatever it got the job done by convincing him to rejoin. She then showed us her witch was pretty good but it made me wonder how long it took her for the and Sudo's schedule. The plan was to revise after each period then revise for half of the lunch then after school. Sudo didn't agree with this much studying and was about to leave again when I had a great idea that came great payback for Kikyo after she said I would take her shopping.

"Hey, Kikyo you don't have a boyfriend right." Ike, Yamauchi, and Sudo were all surprised that I called Kushida by her real name.

"No, I don't Kiyotaka why would you suddenly ask me about that unless you're interested." Ike, Yamauchi, and Sudo were even more shocked that she reciprocated and called me by my first name. They were even more shocked by what she said after Ike look like he almost wanted to cry. Which was just going to add more motivation to what I was going to say.

"If I get 50 points on the test will you date me," I said extending my hand lighting the fire under them.

"What no don't do that Kushida if I get 51 points you got to date me instead."

"Don't go with them go with me if I get 52 go out with me."

She must have gotten my plan when she glared at me for a second. "Well, I don't usually go out with people by test scores you know. This is kinda embarrassing."

"You know we all need some form of motivation, after all, look how eager they got."

"I guess I... I could go out with the person who has the highest scores on the test. After all, I do like people who work hard even when they don't like what they're doing."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Ike and Yamauchi started to chant

"You know Sudo this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I guess I'll join the group. A date isn't a bad reward. "

Kikyo then sat back down and whispered in my ear "You owe me."

"Alright."

So far Suzune's plan has worked for the past few days and has seemed to change their opinion on how hard school was. What has also changed was that Suzune let use her first name when talking to her. Something about not letting her feel special or whatnot. Anyways since it was lunch I was going to ask Suzune about coming with me to eat when Kikyo suddenly asked me instead.

"Hey, Kiyotaka let's go to lunch."

"Sure Kikyo where do you want to go." I wanted to laugh at the shocked faces my classmates still in the class had at me and Kikyo calling each other by our first names and the fact we were getting lunch together. As we left the room I saw people whisper to each other about us. Well, there goes being unnoticed oh well. Following her lead, we made it to a cafe that I haven't been to yet. The reason was obvious once we walked inside it was a girl's cafe.

"Well, I feel a little out of place," I said scratching my check.

"Well, there are some guys like Kouenji-Kun."

"Yes but from what I can see this is a dating cafe as most of these guys here are Playboy's and dating isn't really my thing."

"You're fine, let's go sit down." We sat at a corner table and ordered our food. It came out relatively fast.

"So what did you want to talk about."

"I was just wondering a few things."

"A few things huh. Well, I may or may not answer them."

"Yes I expected that answer any way I'm rather curious if you and Horikita are maybe dating," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes

"Well, I wouldn't say we're dating it's more of a partnership than anything else."

"Really now so did you have a girlfriend in middle school."

"Unfortunately I might have." she's going to hate me for this.

"Really." She gave me a shocked look. "How did you get together? What did she look like? What happened to her?"

"It just happened in a moment. I rather not describe her but I could say she was creative. Not much other than we broke up recently."

"Why did you guys break up?"

"Because she liked to lie. Like what I'm doing to you right now." I almost lost it after seeing her face.

"Why would you lead me on like that Kiyotaka that was mean." she cried. "Although you did have me there so did you ever have a girlfriend."

"No, I haven't like I said dating isn't my thing. How about you? How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Unfortunately I'm in the same boat as you."

"That's rather surprising considering how cute you are." That made her blush.

"My cuteness is the problem many guys just assume that I'm already taken and don't even bother to try to ask me out. That reminds me you are in the top 5 of guys in the girls ranking of hot guys."

"Really now how many people voted because they need to get their eyes checked."

"No they don't I think you're pretty hot and anyway it's all confidential so no one knows who voted or how many votes there are it just lists them."

"That's very reassuring."

"Really"

"No" she pouted at that one. Checking my phone I saw that it was time to go. "We should go back before Suzune kills us both."

"You're probably right anyway I wanted to tell you that you're talking me shopping tomorrow."

"Great." That's totally what I wanted to do on a day off.

Walking back we nearly were late to the study session.

"I was worried that I would have to track you guys down."

"Sorry, there were a lot of people in our way," Kikyo said.

"Does that mean you and Ayanokoji were eating lunch together."

"Yeah, we did it was great," I swear I thought I heard Ike's heartbreak. The guy then started to glare at me.

"Let's hurry up we don't have much time." Suzune looked surprisingly calm.

"Fine then."

The study session went like usual but we were a bit louder this time and someone from class-C heard us and made fun of us for studying the wrong material. Then Sudo got mad and was about to fight the guy. Till Ichinose came by and stopped it. It was surprising that the guys in class C even listened to her. It must mean that she's the leader of class B or they listened to her because she was fucking hot. Anyway, Suzune made me go check with sensei if class C was right. I walked into the faculty room because if I knocked it would have taken longer.

"This is quite the surprise did you need something Ayanokoji-Kun. Although if you come by next time knock instead."

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something about the test. Also from what I've seen of your personality you would have had the other teachers say you weren't here.`` She seemed kind of surprised at that.

"Am I really that obvious well anyway what did you want to ask."

"Yes if you looked like you gave a dame then it wouldn't be obvious. Anyway, Suzune made me come here to ask you what we are supposed to study as we got some information that what you told us was wrong."

"Really now why didn't she come herself if she wanted to know."

"Well if she came the three idiots would have as well and you know that would have caused problems."

"I see that was rather smart of her. I almost forgot that she was trying to help them. Here this is the material you're supposed to study." She quickly wrote some page numbers on a sticky note and handed it to me.

"You know sensei you are being annoyed." That shocked some of the other teachers.

"Really now how so I'm rather curious." She said as if I wasn't talking about her

"You seem to contradict yourself and it's rather annoying. Anyway thanks." I said as I walked out of the room.

"My Sae-Chan, Ayanokoji-Kun is rather interesting. I wonder why he's in class D."

"I'm still not sure of the reason myself."

Deciding that it was better to go back to the classroom instead of the library I took a picture of the note and sent it to Suzune. I then sent it to Kikyo and told her to send it to the rest of the class. Making it to the classroom I saw that it was still rather empty.

"Ayanokoji can you come over here for a second," Hirata said.

"Sure, did you need something Harata although I'm surprised that you're here don't you usually have a study group during lunch."

"I do although I didn't really feel like studying today. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you had plans tomorrow."

"I do have plans tomorrow, unfortunately, although if it's quick I could help you with what you are doing." I could see his face drop a bit."

"Well It isn't quick but if you are there for part of it I'll be grateful."

"Maybe it depends on what it is although do you really want me there."

"Well you see Karuizawa and me are going on apparently a double date with Kushida but It's just shopping. So I was hoping you could stop by so I wouldn't be bored. Also, you are one of the few people Karuizawa is neutral of." What are the chances but it does explain why she asked me to go shopping with her tomorrow?

"We'll see tomorrow you may be surprised at the guy." I then went to my seat and started to plan my revenge on Kikyo for not telling me about this. I came up with the perfect solution during class. Once class was done I headed to my room after stopping by a general store and got some massage oil with some towels. I also got a free pack of condoms from the girl at the register she even told me to make her day. Well, she was right in a way I will make it her day but a very slow and agonizing day. Once I got to my room I texted Kikyo to come to my room when she was free. I put the bag in the corner of my room, I then set up my bed for a massage by moving it to the center of the room and removing my sheets except for the cover sheet. I then placed the towels over the cover sheet hoping the oil wouldn't go through the towels. While I waited for her to comeover I changed into some regular clothes that I got, after all, it wouldn't do if my uniform got all oily. I then waited for her luckily she didn't make me wait very long.

"Knock. Knock." I got up and opened the door. "You wanted to see me Kiyotaka. Your room seems different also what's with your bed?" She said as she walked in.

Closing the door behind her and locking it I said, "Well I'm feeling generous today so I decided to give you a whole-body massage." Her face perked up at that.

"Really that's great Kiyotaka."

"Yes but I'm going to need you to be naked so I can give you the best experience. Here are the towels, you can go change in the restroom."

"Well being naked is a small price to pay. Can I keep my undergarments on?"

"You could but the oil might ruin them."

"That's a good point well I guess as long as you don't see anything nude should be fine."

While she changed I closed the curtains and put on some calming music.

"Wow, you know how to set the mood." She said as she laid down on my bed.

"Well this is supposed to be relaxing," I said as I loosened the towel on her back making it fall to her sides. "Alright, I'm going to check your back real quick to see where your body is the tensest."

"That sounds great to me."

This was the greatest thing I learned in the white room. After all who doesn't like a massage. Going over her back I found that her shoulders and lower back were the spots with the most tension. I then grabbed some oil and slowly spread it out over her back. I then started in the area with the most tension on her shoulders. Right under her shoulder blades, she grunted at first but slowly started to moan as the knots started to become undone as I slowly moved up her shoulders. Each moan she made brought some satisfaction. It made me appreciate my skills. My expansion upwards came to a halt when I reached her neck. Instead of moving my hands under her shoulder blades as most people do I instead massaged her shoulders once again finding a few small knots I missed. Slowly but surely I went down her back enjoying how she shivered in anticipation each time I got to a knot. This was especially true on her lower back. Each knot seemed to have another knot under it. The price to pay when you have a nice rack. But with each knot, I realized the louder her moans got. It almost made me worry that she would be heard but I then remembered how thick the walls were. Apparently Ike and Yamauchi tested them as their rooms were right next to each other and they screamed as loud as they could and didn't even hear each other. Anyway, once I was done with her lower back which she gave me a moan of approval I moved onto her arms so she could recover from all the pleasure she received. Other than a few tender spots she didn't moan exactly as I wanted. I then moved to her left foot which she approved of if the pleasure moan was any indication. The moans were sometimes combined with groans when certain knots were hit. Slowly moving up her thighs her breath started to hitch I went even slower after that. Her breathing became ragged when I reached her inner thighs. Her breaths quickened when I touched her outer lips before I moved on to her right foot. I smiled at her moan of disapproval. I then started my ministrations again going slowly from her foot to her outer lips. This time I moved my finger over the moisten lips. This almost made her cum if the twitches of her body were any indication. To give her time to recover I removed the towel over her beautiful backside what a site it was. Once she recovered enough I started to knead her ample bottom. Feeling the soft but firm texture of her ass. Occasionally I would go over her moisten lips to make her go crazy. I continued to play with her doughy ass till her release was close.

"Alright, Kikyo can you turn around for me."

"Su-Su sure." The pleasure was in her head as she didn't care if I saw her in all her glory.

I continued my massage on legs but this time messed with her hairless mound till her orgasm approached. Each time pretending to get more oil. I then moved to her shoulders slowly moving down to those beautiful mounds kneading them like I did her ass. I pinched and tugged at her nipples making her cry out in pleasure always stopping moments before she could go to cloud nine. Once I felt her close to breaking I started to move down her toned stomach to her core once again. I started with the outer lips before moving to her clit. Messing with the little nub and stopping before she came. This was the last push before she broke.

"Why aren't you letting me cum Kiyotaka what did I do to deserve this torture." She cried out.

"The reason is very simple." I started to rub her lips again. "You're making me go on a double date tomorrow with Harata and Karuizawa. If you had told me about it I would have let you cum but since you wanted to keep it a surprise you're getting punished. I'll tell you this once I hate getting dragged into things I don't want to do. I was okay with just shopping with you but now you dragged me into something I don't want to be in. So if you ever do this again I'll have to punish you again do you understand."

"Yes, I understand I'll ask you if you want to do it just for the love of all who is holy let me fucking cum."

"Well since you were a good girl during this I guess I can let you cum." I then put two fingers in her and started playing with her clit. After three pumps she came squirting all over my hand. To cover up her scream I kissed her. I'm glad I did because I could still hear it over our kiss. Once her orgasm was over I stopped our kiss. She was panting trying to catch her breath. Raising my fingers I saw that they were covered in her juices. Curious at what she tasted like I licked my fingers. She tasted very sweet and tangy. Getting some more of her juices I then put my finger in her mouth. She must have liked her own taste because she was sucking my fingers dry. She let the go once she was done. Still wanting more of her taste I moved between her legs and licked her dripping lips making her moan once again. Enjoying her addictive taste I continued to explore her core. Wanting more than what was coming out I stuck my tongue in her.

"KIYOTAKA." she came for the sudden intrusion. I enjoyed lapping up all the juices that came out of her. Once she was done squirting I moved over and made out with her making her taste herself once again.

"So how did you like my massage," I said as I got off of her surprised that no oil was on my shirt.

"It was amazing although I better get cleaned up. What time is it anyway?"

Checking my phone as she got up I saw that it was almost 8. "Almost 8."

"Really a three-hour massage. I hope you don't mind me using your shower."

"No, go on ahead I expected that you would want to shower to get rid of the oil."

"Okay then. Do you want to get dinner after I shower."

"Sure I just need a shower so then we could go." Putting my room back in place and then showering. We then went to another cafe.

"So do you always give someone that type of massage Kiyotaka."

"No I usually give them a regular but you got deluxe."

"Really now and how many people have received the deluxe."

"Well, we do have a client privacy policy."

"Really now. Does that include the number."

"Maybe, why are some jealous that they might have not been the first.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she tried to remain stoic.

"Really now and what if I say that I may or may not have given one to my partner." that caught her attention.

"So are you telling me you gave one to Horikita." She said shocked.

"Like I said we don't disclose information but I'll tell you that she's not the first time I've been partnered with."

"Really now, but you have given someone else the deluxe."

"Are you really that curious who has gotten deluxe?"

"Just a bit of mild curiosity." Pretending not to be interested at all.

"Well I shouldn't really tell you this." she hung off every word I said.

"Tell me what."

"The person that I gave the deluxe to was."

"Who was the person."

"Was my last girlfriend."

"Your last girlfriend." She thought about It for a moment before realizing what I said. "You're an asshole for leading me on like that." Her real side almost came out but she stopped herself midway through.

"My pleasure to serve. That reminds me, are you always going to keep that mask up."

"What mask are you talking about Kiyotaka? I don't wear a mask unless I still have my facial mask on."

"You know what I'm talking about. Keeping that one constantly will make it crumble from stress."

"Well, a deluxe massage will help me resolve that problem."

"Well I'm sad to say but future ones will come with a price."

"Really now and why a price from what I remembered you seemed to enjoy it yourself."

"While I did enjoy it. It left me rather tight in some places."

"I can see why that would happen. Would the payment happen to evolve this tightness because I'm more than willing to take care of it."

"The payment will depend on what I want at the time but yes it will probably have to deal with it."

"I do feel bad though. You should have told me you had a problem I would have taken care of it."

"I was going to ask you but you seemed very tired and I didn't want you passing out after it. It would have been quite difficult to explain why you were the way you were in my room if someone came by."

"Yes, I can see your point. I guess I'll have to take care of it on a later date. Maybe tomorrow if we are done early."

"Sounds good to me." We then finished our meal and went back to our dorm after agreeing where to meet tomorrow. No one was the wiser at what we spoke of in the cafe.

The next morning I waited at the spot Kikyo said where we would meet today. Even though we didn't agree on a certain time she came by 5 minutes later.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long for me Kiyotaka," She said.

"No, I only waited for 5 minutes at the most. So where did you want to eat?"

"Well I've always wanted to try this American dinner but it's more on the outskirts of the campus and no one really wants to go that far for foreign food. I hope you're okay with that." She looked slightly concerned that I wouldn't agree with her choice.

"Sure that sounds fine to me although what time do we have to meet Harata and Karuizawa."

"Well we don't have to meet till one so we have plenty of time till we have to meet them. I also wanted to explore this part as I haven't really explored much past the main area. What about you Kiyotaka have you explored the school much?"

"No, I haven't really done much exploring as I've been mostly relaxing in my room."

"That sounds like a great time I wish I could do that."

"Well, why aren't you then it's not like anyone is stopping you."

"Well, my goal to be everyone's friend makes me very busy trying to meet new people and hanging out with them when they ask."

"I can see why you are busy but you should know when to take a break."

"I am right now. You see when I hang out with other people it's usually what they want to do and never what I want. But when I'm with you, on the other hand, you let me do whatever I want and it's refreshing. Also, the massage was a nice benefit."

"Whatever you say. So how far along are you on your goal anyways."

"Well, I would say that I'm almost done. Other than Horikita which I know I can count-out. There is probably a hand full left."

"That's rather scary that you managed to meet over 400 people in a little under two months."

"Well compared to how fast you make friends it would be rather terrifying."

"I am rather curious about how you approached our sensei's."

"Ohh I just introduced myself and they then talked to me."

"You make it seem rather simple."

"Well, I guess it's my personality. I'm the type of person people tell secrets to even when we aren't that close."

"I'm going to assume that usually goes one way. Otherwise, you would have been exposed by now."

"Well that's how it usually goes with most people but you, on the other hand, know a secret of mine while I know none of yours."

I now understand why she wanted to be everyone's friend. If you know a secret from everyone then you could either never be blackmailed or you could blackmail everyone. That's a pretty good benefit either way.

"Well, you do know that I can give massages. It's not as if it matters any way I really don't care to spill someone else's secrets."

"Yeah but I'm not going to advertise that it's only for me." She blushed after saying that.

"We'll see. But you know when you said outskirts I didn't think you meant this far."

"Yeah, that's why I haven't really tried to go to it. At least it's not on the edge of the school that would have taken an extra 20 minutes."

"I guess that's the only problem with the school." The school was in the center of the campus. It takes an hour from the school to the wall that surrounds the campus.

"Yeah but that's a good problem to have. Instead of just having a little area we have all this space to explore."

"I guess," I said as we walked in the dinner. It was like one of those dinners from those movies based on the '80s. The food was good but the distance made it something that I would have once in a while.

"That was pretty good although the distance could use some work." She practically voiced my thoughts.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. We should probably head back; we only have an hour till we're supposed to meet."

"You're probably right although I did want to explore over here. I guess we can do it another time."

"Maybe if I'm free then we can."

"You're always free it's not like you get invited to anything."

"You know that really hurt." I probably should have at least sounded like it actually hurt.

"Ohh I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings" she didn't even bother to act like she was a little sorry.

"You know this is why I kind of like the real Kikyo," she grunted at that.

"Why is that?"

"At least that one wouldn't have patronized me."

"Is that really the reason? That seems rather shallow even for you."

"Well, I also like that side because it led me to this," I said as I slapped her ass. After checking if there were any cameras or people.

She looked around first then glared at me for a second. "We could have been caught you know that."

"Yeah I know that's why I checked before I did anything. I wouldn't want Ike to find out what we've done otherwise he'll be on my ass for touching his Kushida-Hime. That's just one migraine I don't want to deal with."

"While I don't like the fact that he thinks I'm his I can at least say he knows how to give someone proper respect they deserve. Maybe you should take a note out of his book and call me Hime."

"I think I'll just stick with Kikyo."

"You know you really should do what a lady asks and I insist on being called Hime," she said that in a pretty snobbish way.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind me and Ike switching places then."

"What." She suddenly looked at me and looked scared at what I said.

"Yeah, I'll just call him real quick and then you could be called Hime all the time," I said, pulling out my phone.

"You know I was joking about it you don't really have to call me Hime." She nervously laughed.

"Let's see where he is." Moving my finger over his name.

"Stop it Kiyotaka I'll do anything you want just please don't call Ike." She actually was pleading.

"Well, when you make an offer like that I can't refuse." I then put my arm around her shoulders. "You know my phone was never on." She was shocked.

"I hate you." She then went into my side and tugged my arm closer to her bust. That's how we met Harata and Karuizawa.

"Well, you guys seem close," Karuizawa said after getting over her shock at us.

"Yeah, you guys do. Although Ayanokoji you could have told me that you were Kushidas date yesterday." Hirata said.

"Well let's just say I wanted to keep it a secret. After all, the look on your face was priceless."

"I'll have to agree with Kiyotaka, your face was priceless."

"Anyway let's go, the cute clothes won't come to me themselves." She said as she quickly dragged Kikyo out of my arms. She was probably going to ask how we got together and other stuff like that.

"Well, we better catch up with them before they get mad at us for not being at their pace."

"You're probably right about that." He sighed softly. We then caught up to the girls as they went into the first store. Meaning the torture has already started. Luckily Harata brought some cards with him so we weren't that board. Occasionally the girls would ask our opinions. I was honest to both of them on what would look good while Harata didn't really seem to want to say any sort of criticism on their picks only ever saying positive things. Which I thought was a bit weird but that could just be his personality. What I did find weird was that Karuizawa and Harata seem to have no connection even though they've been dating since the start of school. I've had more of a connection with Suzune then what they seem to have with each other. It made me wonder if they were pretending to be a couple. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to observe them as Harata had gotten a call about being needed for soccer practice as apparently someone broke their leg and they needed a replacement for the upcoming game.

"Hey, where did Harata go?" Karuizawa asked when she came to get another opinion.

"He was needed at soccer practice about someone breaking their leg and he was needed as a replacement."

"Really now I wonder who it was."

"He didn't say who Kikyo you're just going to have to find out." I already knew what she was thinking of. She was going to tell the person to get well and a bunch of other sentential crap to seem like a good friend.

"Ohh well but since you're alone now might as well come with us so we don't have to come here to get your opinion."

"I guess." I sighed. Hirata owes me for leaving me with them. I then had to endure two hours of hell. The best part was that it was in just one store. The cherry on top of it all was that I had to spend over 7,000 points.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Thanks, Ayanokoji I really appreciate it." Karuizawa said as she waved at us. I waved back.

"So what do you want to do?" Kikyo asked me.

"I want to go to my room and sleep."

"Really now you don't want to do anything with little old me?" she said in a sultry tone.

"I would but I'm too tired to care." That made her pout

"Did the shopping really tire you out that much."

"Unfortunately it did. It really took all my energy. 'yawn' so I'm going to go to bed before I pass out in the middle of the street."

"Well, I see you aren't kidding about being tired. You wouldn't mind if I joined you then."

"I don't really care but don't you have to wish that person who broke their leg to get well."

"Ohh, I'll do that later I still need to find out what happened."

"Alright then" We made it my room and after closing my door I started stripping.

"I thought you were tired Kiyotaka, but if you wanted to go all the way there you should have told me so that I could prepare myself."

"Hmm oh no I usually sleep in only my briefs I find it a lot more comfortable than sleeping with clothes on."

"Really now. Then I hope you don't mind if I borrow one of your shirts then."

"Sure go on right ahead," I said as I laid down on the bed. She then grabbed one of the shirts from my closet. Now instead of going to the restroom to change she just started to strip in the middle of the room. While I tried to do the courteous thing and look away. But seeing such an appetizing sight made it very hard to look away. I didn't know which was hotter, her wearing my shirt or the fact that she was completely nude under said shirt.

"It seems someone liked my show." She said after getting onto me and feeling something hard poke her leg.

"It was hard not to like but it was only able to." I couldn't finish as everything went black. That morning I had a very pleasant slight when I woke up.

* * *

After that beautiful sight in the morning, you would think that my day would go great but you'll be wrong. As the sight of a stressed-out Suzune is very scary. So in order for her not to vent her anger on me, I decided to help her the best way I can. By knocking on the student council president's office.

"You can come in." I heard a female voice say. Walking in that voice was explained by the female next to the person I wanted to see.

"Ahh Ayanokoji this is a surprise is there something I can do for you." This seemed to shock his secretary for whatever reason.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you still had your first-year test and references," I said as I sat down. Apparently I wasn't supposed to do that if the secretary's glare was any indication.

"If I did happen to have them what would you do with that information."

"I would then ask you if I could have them."

"Giving those or talking about those tests to first-year students isn't allowed. You must be stupid especially asking the student council president about them." The secretary said while still glaring at me.

"Well my secretary is quite right as the student council president I can't discuss any kind of test with you."

"That's fine I came to ask Manabu for the test, not the student council president." If the secretary had a problem with me before she definitely did now if the deathly glares were any indication.

"I see and why would I lend you those tests?"

"President." The only word the Secretary got out before he raised his hand.

"It's fine Tachibana right now I'm not the president."

"But…but."

"It's fine." That apparently shut her up. "Now back to what we were doing, ahh yes, now why do you need those tests?"

"Well, your sister has recently taken to help the bottom of the class and has enlisted my help. But our ever so helpful sensei told us the wrong material to study and it has stressed your sister out."

"What does that have to do with me giving you the test? You haven't given me a reason to break the rules."

"Well if you give me the test it will help us both."

"I'm not following how it will help us both."

"Well, I'll give Suzune the test so she can have a reference to help those idiots. It should cause her a little less stress by having a reference and hopefully prevent her from releasing that anger on me. It also helps your goal of making her more social and trusting of others."

"I don't believe I ever told you what my goal was for Suzune. But it's very frightening how close you came to it. Tachibana print my first-year materials, however, edit out my name on the printed versions."

"Are you sure president."

"Yes, I'm sure. I also have something to discuss with Ayankonoji alone."

She looked like she was going to protest again but finally gave in. "Alright then."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you were interested in joining the student council."

"Is that really the reason this conversation had to be private."

"Yes since it seems that Tachibana doesn't like you for some reason. She would have kept on protesting if she was here. Anyway, are you interested in joining the student council."

"Well I'll have to think it over but I'm not really interested in joining right now."

"That's a shame will you consider joining it in the future?"

"Maybe if it suits me at the time. Although I don't really want to take a spot away from someone who wants it."

"I see and if we once have that spot filled up you wouldn't mind joining that person in their job."

"If it's advantageous to me at that moment then I wouldn't mind." Tachibana then walked through the door slightly out of breath.

"Here are all the president's reverence materials I hope you have a good day." She said as she slammed them into me.

"Well, I'll keep you informed when what we discussed happens."

"Sure, just make sure it's someone in my year," I said as I got up from my chair.

"It has been duly noted." He said as I walked out. I pulled out my phone and called my favorite person so far.

"Hey, Kikyo I need a favor from you." By having her deliver the test to the class it would seem as if she actually cares about them. It also helps me by preventing people from asking me questions about why I'm doing it and other crap.

The day after the test everyone seemed tense wondering about their scores. The test was nothing really special. The most surprising thing about the test was that it was almost identical to the one I got from Manabu. There were a few corrections on the wording but other than that it was exactly the same. I wasn't worried about what I got on the test like the others as I already knew what I got. Although I did wonder what Sudo got after all that hard work Suzune put into him. Our sensei strolled into the room without a care in the world then put our grades up and said that she was rather impressed that we all passed. No one was really close to failing other than Sudo apparently if he had scored one point lower on his English than he would have been expelled from the school. She then told us that for all our hard effort that the school was taking us on a cruise. She then walked out. I decided to join her in that endeavor as Sudo was practically worshipping Suzune and that was a rather disturbing sight.

"Do you need something Ayanokoji-Kun," Sensei said as she was still standing by the door.

"No not really I just didn't want to see Sudo worship Suzune."

"Yes, that is a rather disturbing sight."

"Although I do have to ask you how much is one point worth."

"I don't believe I'm following."

"Well at the beginning of the year you said anything could be bought which means test points could also be bought in theory."

"Well they could be bought but why are you asking you got your average grade unless this is for Sudo."

"Well, party but also for future reference."

"Future reference huh. Well if you're curious one point is equal to 100,000 points."

"I see well thanks sensei. Although has anyone ever told you that you're quite a bitch."

"Yes people have called me a bitch but I think this is the first time a student has said it to my face. I'm rather surprised that it was you and not Ike or Sudo. What brought this about?"

"Your rather contradictory attitude."

"Yes, I can now see why I'm quite a bitch."

After that conversation school went on as normal. The three idiots decided to have a party In my room because it was practically empty. Nothing really interesting happened other than Suzune telling us about reaching class A and her slapping Ike. I would have said that was the funniest thing that happened to him but him getting rejected by Kikyo was funnier as apparently he somehow got the highest score out of us guys as he somehow got a 56 on science, therefore, the highest grade but not the overall average. It didn't matter though as she had the highest grade so she owed herself the date. The look on his face was priceless. The only worrying thing was Sudo still kissing Suzune ass it made me worry that her ego would inflate.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it I worked really hard on it. I don't know how soon I'll update so don't expect one soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
